Virogue et la WWMS
by W.W.M.S
Summary: Vi Rogue, et la WWMS.
1. Chapitre 1

C'était au mois d'Août, le 31 exactement, Virogue lisait et relisait le livre que son père lui avait légué. Un livre sur les forces du mal, Vi se passionnait pour ça depuis la mort de son père, et puis son oncle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher à vrai dire, bien au contraire.  
Donc Vi relisait ce livre, et encore une fois il tourna la dernière page. Mais cette fois-ci, une lettre en tomba, une lettre qui n'avait rien à faire ici, Vi était certain qu'elle n'y était pas auparavant. Il examina l'enveloppe, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Pourtant, il y avait écrit son nom dessus, en belles lettres « Rogue Vi, 26 rue de la Potion, Londres »

_Bon allez, après tout elle est pour moi, y'a pas de mal à l'ouvrir ! _

Il retourna l'enveloppe , prêt à l'ouvrir, quand une vois caverneuse le fit sursauter

-VI ! ON MANGE ! VIENS LA !  
-J'ARRIVE ONCLE SEVERUS !

Vi reposa la lettre dans le livre et le rangea en vitesse. Il courut rejoindre son oncle, mieux fallait ne pas le faire attendre, Severus Rogue 33 n'était pas l'oncle le plus sympathique de Londres …  
Pendant qu'il mangeait, une question trottait dans sa tête. Qui avait mis cette lettre dans son livre ? Il glissa au beau milieu du repas cette question à Severus

-Dis, est-ce que tu as touché à mon livre, tu sais celui sur les forces du mal ?  
-Non . Moi je n'ai pas besoin de livre pour connaître les forces du mal jeune homme. Mange.

Vi était habitué à ce ton froid et autoritaire, il en déduisit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Alors si ce n'était pas lui, d'où sortait cette lettre …Il finit son repas le plus vite possible et fila dans sa chambre. Il déchira l'enveloppe et trouva ce mot :

_Cher Vi Rogue __  
__Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous invitez a passer votre scolarité a la __  
__Willow Wand Magic School. Ce cycle dure 6 ans. Vous passerez donc 6 ans dans __  
__Notre château. ( Pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne dirons pas où se __  
__Trouve celui-ci ) Chaque année, vous prendrez des cours pour affinez vos pouvoirs __  
__Et apprendre l'art noble de la magie, sous toutes ses formes. A la fin de chaque __  
__Année scolaire, un examen de passage sera donné a tout le niveau pour savoir qui __  
__Passe dans le niveau supérieur , ou qui redouble celui dans lequel vous êtes. __  
__La rentrée est le vendredi 2 septembre, à 12 h pile, devant les grilles de l'école. ( Vous devez venir par vos propres moyens) __  
__Avec mes sincères encouragements pour l'année a venir, et avec la hâte de vous __  
__Voir. __  
__Cordialement. __  
__Modestie Jane Chester. __  
__Directrice de WWMS __  
_

Ses yeux manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête. Lui, Virogue, aller à l'école ? lui qui détestait les cours plus que tout, qui ne sortait jamais de chez lui, qui n'avait jamais adressé la parole à des jeunes de son age …

_Bon bah mon vieux, va falloir improviser et être super sympa ! _

Il n'y croyais toujours pas. Il s'assit sur son lit et colla presque le papier à son nez. Il devait aller à Willow Wand Magic School, lui, un simple petit sorcier élevé par un sorcier détesté par la plupart des gens…Il se demandait s'il hallucinait. Il était très heureux, il pourrait enfin quitter son trou pourri, rencontrer des filles, et se faire des amis !  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à rêver à la belle vie qu'il aurait …

- QUOI ?

Vi se releva en sursaut. Il venait de réaliser que la rentrée était dans 2 jours !


	2. Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour Vi. Il s'est levé à 5 heure du mat', il est tellement impatient ! Il n'a rien dit à son oncle, il le connaissait trop bien : il aurait gueulé, l'aurait empêché de prendre son train, et Vi aurait encore été condamné à rester dans la maison de Rogue jusqu'à sa majorité. Oui, Vi avait eut raison de ne rien lui dire. D'ailleurs Rogue était partit au travaille à l'heure qu'il était, Vi se contentera de lui laisser un petit mot en guise d'adieu. Il à préparéle train en destination de Willow, devant des familles nombreuses de sorciers/sorcières se faisait des adieux, ils se serraient dans leurs bras, certains pleuraient même. Vi commençait à se poser des questions : c'était si terrible que ça d'aller à l'école ?  
Il monta dans le train, un contrôleur lui désigna un compartiment du doigt. Vi rentra et s'assit à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ensuite deux personnes s'installèrent à coté de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, il ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois dde Willow, devant des familles nombreuses de sorciers/sorcières se faisait des adieux, ils se serraient dans leurs bras, certains pleuraient même. Vi commençait à se poser des questions : c'était si terrible que ça d'aller à l'école ?  
Il monta dans le train, un contrôleur lui désigna un compartiment du doigt. Vi rentra et s'assit à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ensuite deux personnes s'installèrent à coté de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, il ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois du voyage par timidité.

Il était maintenant devant les grilles, en train d'essayer de respirer correctement, tout le monde se bousculait et voulait s'approcher un peu plus des grilles.

-grrr ils voient pas que les grilles sont fermées, ça sert a rien de pousser putain !  
il se calma et suivit le gros concierge comme toutes les 1ere années. Ils remarqua que plein de 1eres années ne trouvaient pas le chemin, alors il décida d'être gentil. Il se plaça près de l'estrade et fit la circulation. Vi souriait à chaque fois que les élèves avaient l'air terrorisé, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit à deux jeunes filles qui se dirigeait avec les nouveaux, elles avait pourtant l'air bien plus vieilles que tous, même que lui. Une d'entre elles le regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et elle chuchota quelque chose à son amie.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le gros concierge avait déjà commencé à appeler chaque élève par ordre alphabétique. Vi détestait l'ordre alphabétique, avec un prénom commençant par V il ne pouvait qu'être en fin de liste … et les élèves défilaient et défilaient, ils empruntais tous le même chemin un par un. Quelques garçons déplaisaient au concierge, il les traitaient de racailles, et ça faisait rire Virogue. Ca y'est, à présent il ne restais plus que lui et une des deux jeunes filles de tout a l'heure, il l'observait mieux et désormais il était certain qu'elle était plus vieille que lui. Il ne comprenais pas bien, les élèves avaient soit 13 ans, soit 15 comme lui, soit 18 ou plus … mais ils étaient tous en 1ere année pourtant…

-Vi Rogue !

Il sortit de ses pensées, sourit et partit de sa démarche de racaille vers le château. Il arriva devant la grande porte en bois, il la poussa tranquillement, comme s'il était chez lui. Il trouva tout de suite la porte pour la répartition, il la poussa et c'est seulement là que le stress lui monta au ventre. Il faisait tout noir, mais Vi avait vécu toute son adolescence dans le noir, alors c'est pas ça qui le dérangeait … une voix lui dit de se placer au milieu, il n'a pas fallut lui répéter 2 fois, il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le centre de la pièce. La voix reprit

-Bienvenue Vi Rogue, je suis la répartition. Je vois que tu es un garçon plein de douceur et de charme, mais que tu essaye de le cacher … dans tes yeux brille une grande intelligence, et aussi de la gentillesse c'est certain… humm soumet toi à ce test :

Il vit apparaître un garçon qui insultait un enfant, le pauvre enfant était sans défenses, et le garçon faisait bien 3 têtes de plus que lui. Il leva la main au dessus de l'enfant, prêt à le frapper. Virogue réfléchit à cent à l'heure. Dans son livre des forces du mal il était écrit qu'il devait aidé le plus fort à vaincre le plus faible. Vi trouva ce livre complètement ridicule à cet instant même et il se jeta sur le grand gars, et le frappa au visage. Quand il se pencha sur le petit enfant pour l'aider à se relever, tout disparut et la voix reprit.

-très bien, très très bien … une grande maîtrise de soi même et une justice parfaite … c'est sûr, tu iras à aguabe.

virogue sortit, tout content des compliments de la voix et alla dans la grande salle avec quelques autres élèves qui traînaient par là. Il s'assit à une table, regardant le sol. Vi avait beau se cacher sous ses airs de racaille, il était mort de timidité.


End file.
